You talk to much
by ImagineQueen100
Summary: How will Maka react when Soul comes out about his feelings? Rated M for LEmony goodness


SOULS POV:

"soul what do you want for dinner?" her voice rang in my ear like music. Why, why did I have to have such a beautiful girl for a partner.

"eh? I don't care."

"What? You always care." I blew it,

"well tonight I don't just make what you want maka im not that hungry tonight." Damn.

I could see the confusion on her face, she came and sat next to me on the couch, placing her hand on my face, I could feel it heat up and I was sure that I was red.

"Soul are you feeling ok? You aren't getting sick are you? I'll make you some tea."

MAKAS POV:

As I got up to get him tea he grabbed my wrist with a little more force than needed.

"Maka, really I don't want anything." His voice was shaky. I wasn't going to let this go I sat back down and grabbed his hands taking them in mine, they were warm, and smooth. I looked into his eyes and pleaded.

"soul, please. Tell me whats wrong you havn't been yourself for the past few weeks and it's scaring me-"

The next thing I knew I wasn't able to talk and soul was kissing me, he pulled away slowly.

"You talk too much." His face was a little pink and im sure mine looked like fire.

"Maka, do you really want to know whats wrong with me? You, you are the problem." _Wh-what?!_

"your too… nice, to sweet and damn you are too beautiful Maka. I love you." _H-he loves me? _

SOULS POV:

God damn what was I thinking. I was probably gonna have to find a new partner after this. I tried to cover what I said but nothing came out until I was stopped by a pair of soft lips, Makas lips.

"soul, you talk too much." She then continued the kiss, this wasn't like Maka. After I regained myself I kissed back, Her arms slipped around my neck pulling me closer, I could feel the blood rushing to my Nether regions. This was a side to maka I had never seen before. I lightly licked her lips seeing if she would let me in, she tasted like strawberries. Yum. Sure enough she let me and I explored her mouth wrestling with her tongue.

MAKAS POV:

What was I doing? I didn't know and all I knew was I wanted more, more of soul. I loved him too, though I never had admitted it to myself. The feeling of his tongue playing with mine sent shivers down my spine, I tangled my hands in his snow white hair, and leaned into him, he had one hand on the small of my back and one holding himself up. We parted for air reluctantly.

"Maka, i-"

"Shhhhh, don't ruin it soul. I love you too." Before he could say anything else I captured his lips again, I kind of like this powerful role. I slowly began to kiss down him neck.

"M-maka?!" He didn't know what to do with himself.

"yes?" I cooed.

SOULS POV:

What the hell was happening to my maka? Wait MY Maka? Where did thoughs' words come from, she soft lips trailed down my neck and she undid her ponytails, I let out a groan as she bit down on my neck and sucked the mark. I had never felt anything like this.

"maka why are you doing this? This isn't you." She lifted her head and looked right through me with thoughts green eyes.

"awe soul do you not like it?" she voice was airy and sexy, only awakening my desire more. She continued making her way down my neck till she got to my shirt collar. She unbuttoned my shirt. I didn't know what to do with myself.

She then straddled me and kissed me once more, I decided to take charge and began to undo her shirt, her bra was lavender with little blue hearts on them. I as well made my way down her neck sucking on her collar bone, she let out the softest moan, and I was finished, I wanted to hear that moan more and more. I fumbled with her bra clasps until finally she undid it herself. I had always made fun of her for her small tits but in reality I really liked them, they were just her. As the bra came off I saw just how perky she was, her soft light pink nipples teasing me, Her face blushed and I pulled her in for one more kiss.

MAKAS POV: The cold air nipped at my now exposed nipples, soul kissed me once more with more passion than I thought possible. As we kissed he fondled my breasts, he yanked and pulled my nipples with his fingers twisting them till I finally gave him what he wanted, a moan. He then took one in his mouth, I gasped.

"s-sooouuul…" the feeling of his soft moist tongue gliding along my erect nipple made my body squirm on top of him, I could feel his manhood from inside his pants, he then picked me up bridal style.

"maybe we should take this to a more comfortable place." He then threw me onto his bed and was soon on top of me. He took my other nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it, quivers and small noises escaped my mouth, by now he had been reduced to nothing and I was in my panties, he slowly moved his tongue down my body, till he reached the edge of my panties.

"soul don't- OOOhhhh-." He slid his tongue over my panties and teased the outside of my pussy with it.

"wow Maka your soaked"

"s-sooul don't say things like that" I was so embarrassed but I didn't care. He then slid down my panties to reveal my shaved and soaked pussy, he teased my clit with his pinky before taking it into his mouth, I writhed under him grinding my pussy into his face as me roughly sucked my clit, as he sucked, he rubbed my sensitive lips, he then did something I would never have expected, he used his teeth and nibbled my moist bud.

SOULS POV:

Maka tasted amazing, and I couldn't get enough of her moans and squeals. Every time she said my name my cock throbbed for her. She soon turned the tables though, I was now on the bottom and she was facing my hardened cock. She giggled.

"wow soul you're really big, Mmmm I hope you taste good" She then licked the tip and I jerked, I never knew maka could be such a kink. But I liked it, and as she teased and sucked my cock I resumed to playing with her pussy. Her moans vibrated her throat, She used her teeth and glided and down my shaft, holy crap. After a while I was on top again, I positioned myself at her entrance and teased her with my cock.

"oh please, soul… d-don't be such a tease." She begged and pleaded with me, I then slowly entered her till I reached the Hymen.

"Maka are you sure?" I didn't want her to regret this. She pulled my head down to her.

"soul, make me yours" she kissed me softly and I did as she asked. It hurt me to see the look of pain of her face, I didn't move until she was ready. After a minute or so I began to move my hips, the feeling of her moist walls around my cock drove me mad. I picked up my pace as we went.

"Oh soul p-please…. H-harder" And I obeyed. I then pulled out and told her to turn around. I then proceeded to fuck her from behind reaching forward to play with her tits. She then reached back and began to play with her clit. I have never seen anything that hot. As I pounded her I could feel myself reaching my limit and I knew she was near hers.

"oh soul I'm going to cum!"

"m-me too!"

"S-soul please Cum inside me, I want you in me!" And before I knew it her walls her contracting around my cock, which sent me over the edge and I released my largest load into her perfect pussy. I collapsed beside her panting, she then rolled over and rested her head on my chest.

"soul, I love you."

"I love you too Maka."


End file.
